Elementally Demented
by queen of air
Summary: Soem people of the world were born with magick, some of those people are the commopn day Inuyasha gang... How do they chose to use their magick and what elements do they control? please read... i'm really bad with summaries


Elementally Demented: Chapter One:  
  
Kagome stood in her back yard practicing her archery. She had only a single arrow with her. She pulled back and released. It flew across her yard and into one of the many trees on the opposite side.  
  
She set her bow down on the ground and went to retrieve her arrow. She had hit the knot of the tree that she had aimed for, she rarely missed her target.  
  
She pulled the arrow out of the tree with little difficulty and saw the medium sized hole that was left there.  
  
'This wont do...' she thought, placing her hand lightly over the tree's wound. She concentrated and the bark around and under her hand glowed a faint silver-green color and the air filled with a piny scent, as it always did when Kagome used her magick.  
  
Kagome was born an Earth spirit.She had power over living plants and animals.  
  
Scientists had found, years ago, that magick existed, but only few had it. The ones with magick were then called Elemented, because all of the magicks they possessed pertained to the elements.  
  
The Elemented were prejudiced against by many. Non-Elemented people would often do some of the things white people had done to African Americans hundreds of years ago. ((A/n: this story takes place in the future.... kinda.... and i hope this isn't terribly offensive to anyone....))  
  
The laws that were made didn't help at all, the tormentors just found a way around them.  
  
Few people were openly Elemented. Many hid the fact as long as they could. In Kagome's high school, Shikon High, her whole group of friends were Elemented openly. And they were all mostly shunned for that reason.  
  
Many other people were Elemented, but they either were hiding their magick from the world, or they were loners.  
  
In many schools, the Elemented were shifted into classes with only other Elemented, so as not to endanger the others who were not Elemented. The teachers of them, too, then were Elemented.  
  
Kagome sighed, she'd have to go inside soon. She had chores to do and it was her mothers rule that she was not to be outside using her magick for very long, if she wasn't using magick it was fine for her to stay out longer, but Kagome had to heal the tree's she harmed.  
  
Kagome didn't want to go inside... So she decided to stall and let off another arrow or two and then she'd go inside.  
  
She pulled back and got ready to release when---  
  
"Kagome..." A voice said from behind her.  
  
Startled she let go of the arrow too soon and it flew off toward the forest. She focused on it and it was surrounded by her glowing green light. She glided it gently to the ground in front of the trees where she'd be able to find it easily.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She said spinning around to yell at him. "I told you to never sneak up on m, or even interrupt me, while I'm practicing my archery!!!"  
  
"Sorry Kag...." he said using her nickname. "I was going to wait inside but your mom sent me out here to drag you back inside."  
  
"Damn..." She swore. "I was hoping to get in five more minutes of practice...."  
  
"You're good... You don't need practice..." He told her.  
  
"You were watching me? Again??" She asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"From the window..." He admitted.  
  
"Joy... Well.. Now that I know I have no private life..." She sighed. "What's up...? Why're you here?"  
  
"I'm bored..."  
  
"Why aren't you hanging wit Miroku?" She asked.  
  
"He's with Sango..."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said knowingly. Sango was a water element, Inuyasha was fire. It was only natural they wouldn't get along well.  
  
Inuyasha wouldn't hang out with Sango unless Kagome was there too. She was the only one who could really keep his fiery temper from flaring.  
  
Sango and Miroku were siting in her back yard on rocks by the river that flowed through the forest that was in both her and Kagome's yards. To get to Kagome's, all she had to do was cut through the woods, a ten minute walk maybe.  
  
"So... What is it we're doing again?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Meditating..." She sighed. She needed to clear her thoughts and she couldn't do that with him talking to her  
  
"Umm.... Ok...?"  
  
She sighed again. "Miroku... Listen to me and do as I say... OK? Don't talk... Don't laugh... Just listen..."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Close your eyes. Clear your mind. Listen to the sounds of the water and the wind together. Let them sweep away all of your stress.Just listen to the sounds of nature for a few minutes...." She said, trying to get him to actually meditate.  
  
She waited a few seconds to see if he was going to say anything, and when he didn't she decided to go through the process herself.  
  
After she had gone through it she said, "Okay... Not just let your mind wander, don't really focus on anyhting...Go with the flow..."  
  
He was silent, so Sango decided to take advantage of the situation as  
  
long as she could.  
  
About five minutes later---  
  
"Hey Sango...? Are we done yet?"  
  
She jumped a little, then sighed. "Yes... Now we are...." At least she  
  
got some silence.  
  
"How do you stay quiet for so long???" He asked.  
  
"I think."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"What ever I feel like thinking about..."  
  
"I can't do that... Stay quiet for hours..." He told her.  
  
"How do you stay quiet in study hall?" She was in his study hall and he never got in trouble for talking.  
  
"I read... Or write... Or draw or something."  
  
"Some day's ... I'd just see you staring off into space... What do you think of then...?" She asked. She'd find a way to keep him quiet.  
  
"You don't want to know..." He said smirking.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I'll regret this... But... What do you think about, Miroku?" She asked again.  
  
"You..." He said, smiling again, only this time it was an almost lecherous smile.  
  
"Okay... I shouldn't have asked..." She sighed, but inwardly smiled, she did kinda like him...  
  
"Hey.. Do you wanna go over to Kagome's house...? I bet that's where Inuyasha got off to..." Miroku said, changing the subject.  
  
"Nah.... She's got chores to do today... If we go over there we'll get conned into helping like I'm sure Inu has..." Sango said.  
  
"I don't feel like cleaning..." He said.  
  
"Let's go hang out inside or something... Aunt Mika's at work and Kohaku's at a friends..." Sango said. Her mother and father had died a few years back and her and her brother now lived with their aunt.  
  
"Okay..." Miroku said, following her inside. From this angle... He had a really nice view of her ass...  
  
I be Raven  
  
A/n: rightio.... Sorry i haven't updated anything in so long... but I'll be starting to update a lot more now...keep in mind i have no life so I'll probably be posting the first chapter s of a couple new stories soon.... anywho rate review blahblahblah 


End file.
